Astronomía Compartida
by ninnae
Summary: Saga un profesor de Física espacial, Mu su estudiante, ambos enamorados sin saberse correspondidos, dejando de lado todo dogma social encontrarán lo que anhelan bajo la pasión que los une "la astronomia". Yaoi


**Astronomía Compartida**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola traigo este pequeño fic a marchas forzadas, estoy muy atochada de cosas que estudiar, pero en verdad deseaba traer algo, por pequeño que fuera, aunque creo que me quedo algo extraño, en fin, a quien le guste.**

* * *

El bullicio del salón, las miradas sugestivas de las jovencitas buscando pasar por otros medios el semestre, los semblantes de horror de los menos aplicados al percatarse que no podrían aprender todo de último momento, Saga ya estaba acostumbrado al semblante de sus estudiantes a finales de cada semestre, todos los años al final del ciclo el resultado era el mismo, alboroto, estrés y desesperación, y eso lo hastiaba. El ser profesor de física espacial le daba cierta reputación de duro dentro de la facultad de física y ciencias exactas, a pesar de la corta edad de veintiocho años era considerado uno de los mejores doctores y docentes de la Universidad, alguien serio, de semblante parco y muy responsable. En otras palabras alguien de difícil trato y casi inalcanzable, o al menos era lo que pensaba uno de sus estudiantes.

Mu estudiante de cuarto año de la carrera de Astronomía cursaba física espacial con el profesor griego, un hombre en todas sus facultades para el deleite de su vista, pero que estaba fuera de sus facultades, no solo por sus preferencias sexuales hacia los de su mismo sexo, sino que solo estaba siendo realista, él era un estudiante reservado y cauteloso, prefería por sobretodo pasar desapercibido, y él sabía que de esa manera el docente jamás fijaría sus ojos en alguien como él.

Aquel día era el último de clases y pronto comenzaría la semana final de exámenes y evaluaciones. Mu agradecía el casi haber terminado su proyecto semestral, solo unas observaciones y anotaciones por el telescopio del observatorio de la Universidad y todo estaría listo, pan comido, o es al menos lo que pensaba, jamás imaginó el atochamiento que se produciría durante el día en el recinto imposibilitándosele en cometido. El caos duró hasta la finalización de la jornada académica, era ahí cuando agradecía haber hecho amistad con el doctor encargado de utilización del recinto, con dificultad y algo de ruegos por delante consiguió quedarse por la noche a realizar la última etapa de su investigación, sencillo y práctico, estaría solo y en silencio, nada podría salir mal.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Cansado y estresado, ¡dioses como odiaba los finales de semestre!, la corrección de cientos de exámenes, trabajos y algunos proyectos, aquello consumía su tiempo y su paciencia. Como todo buen físico espacial uno de sus más grandes pasiones era la observación de la bóveda celeste y es por eso que adoraba tener un gran centro astronómico a su disposición, por la noche nadie ocupaba el recinto y podría estar en soledad, lejos de todos sus constantes pensamientos, en especial de dos jades que le había llamado la atención hacia ya cuatro años, muchas mujeres de todas edades se le habían declarado e incluso propuesto algo más, pero lejos de todo lo que pensaban los demás sus gustos no iban esencialmente por el género femenino. Y es ahí donde entraba cierto chico de bellos ojos verdes, cabello lavanda y actitud reticente.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Las nueve de la noche, el momento idóneo para hacer el seguimiento estelar de las orbitas de los cuerpos celestes del Sistema Solar, Mu sonreía aquella era la parte que más amaba de su trabajo, el espacio tan profundo y misterioso lo llamaba a descubrir cada confín de su estructura., las estrellas brillantes, los cuerpos celestes con sus misteriosos terrenos, sitios donde el hombre nunca se ha aventurado con los cuales solo se atreve a soñar, eso sumado a la tranquilidad del lugar le hacían sentir sumamente feliz y en paz. Quizás fuese por ese estado de embelesamiento que no oyó ni sintió los pasos que se abrían camino hacia el área central del centro astronómico, fue una mano en su hombro l que lo sacó de su contemplación del espacio profundo. Mu quedó más que sorprendido con su invitado, sus mejillas se colorearon de inmediato al sentir todavía la cálida mano sobre su hombro, Saga seguía viéndolo fijamente mientras aumentaba la fuerza del agarre sin querer soltarse.

—Es extraño verte aquí Mu —pronunció Saga con voz suave. El aludido se mordió el labio al verse en esa extraña situación con su querido profesor.

—Solo estaba terminando mi proyecto profesor —dijo Mu en voz baja.

Saga sonrió, dioses Mu podía ser tan único y cautivador con su timidez y dulces ojos.

—Supongo que debía haber mucha concurrencia durante el día —dedujo Saga mientras se sentaba al lado de Mu en una de las sillas cercanas.

—Mucha —pronunció Mu intentando concentrarse nuevamente en su trabajo a pesar del nerviosismo.

Un movimiento mecánico y un pitido de la consola central, la gran computadora incorporada al telescopio analizaba los datos recién recopilados, aquel movimiento llamó la atención de ambos, Mu suspiró dando una última mirada para anotar los registros.

—Movimiento de orbitas de planetas enanos, un tema bastante interesante el que elegiste —dijo Saga.

—Gracias —susurró Mu sin saber que más contestar, la presencia de Saga lo colocaba demasiado nervioso, eso sin contar que se hallaba en una situación por demás insólita, ambos estaban solos en medio de la noche en uno de los recintos más alejados de la Universidad, su corazón latía en frenético anhelo, verdaderamente ese hombre se ha robado cada uno de sus suspiros y no podía evitar sentirse como un adolescente en su presencia.

—Recuerdo que en mi época de estudiante fue uno de los temas de mi tesis —dijo Saga con interés. Para el griego era obvio que intimidaba a su dulce estudiante, quería poder entablar una relación sana y en lo posible fuera del aula con él, es lo que siempre había deseado y sin esperárselo se le daba una oportunidad como esa.

—Se dice que fue uno de los mejores de su generación —exclamó Mu ya con un poco más de entusiasmo, la astronomía era una pasión que los unía a ambos, un punto más en común pensó el joven, pero aun así cualquier fantasía que pudiese hacerse sería solo una ilusión.

Fue entre conversación y conversación que sus rostros y cuerpos inconscientemente se fueron acercando, Saga se perdió entre los dos profundos jades que tenían secuestrados su mente y sus pensamientos, y Mu se hacía presa del nerviosismo, veía la cercanía de los rosados labios del griego, jamás creyó posible algo como aquello, siempre creyó que la preferencia de su maestro iba por el otro sendero, y que por lo tanto jamás podría obtener más que una mirada amable de su parte.

El beso comenzó como una sorpresa, un simple roce y la calidez del momento, fue Saga quien hizo el primer movimiento más osado, levantándose de su asiento envolvió al joven de cabellos lavanda entre sus brazos y profundizó el anhelado beso, era alguien recto y de principios, pero aquel muchachito simplemente le robaba la razón, daba gracias a los cielos que solo quedase una semana para dejar de ser su profesor, su ética como docente no le permitiría continuar de otra manera, pero su necesidad como hombre tenía otro sentido de la vida y responsabilidad.

—Yo… —Mu estaba sorprendido y arrebolado, uno de sus muchos sueños se hizo realidad, algo que nunca pensó se concretaría.

—Te quiero —pronunció Saga sin tapujos, Mu quedó sin palabras y sonrió con dicha, dioses si eso era un sueño no quería despertar.

—¿En verdad no es una ilusión?

Saga examinó el rostro incrédulo de su pequeño enamorado y luego sonrió con ternura.

—No lo es, nada de esto.

Mu se apoyó en el pecho del mayor buscando su calor y el sentir de su corazón para poder corroborar sus propios pensamientos, casi no lo creía, aquel era un escenario impensable, muchos factores estaban en su contra, pero el destino y el mismo amor resultaron ser más fuertes imponiéndose entre la brecha social y generacional.

—Siempre te he querido —dijo Mu, todavía acurrucándose entre los brazos de Saga. Este besó los cabellos de Mu; quien creería que aquel día de fastidio y constantes molestias se transformaría en uno de los más felices que nunca tuviera.

—Pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante no te dejaré escapar —sentenció Saga profundamente. Mu absorbió cada una de las palabras creyendo en un futuro mejor junto a la persona que el amor se encargó de traer a su vida.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **Retomaré los demás trabajos en cuanto acabe la primera semana de Septiembre.**

 **Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos, Saludos!**


End file.
